Various styles of underwear have been used for many years. Conventional underwear is made of woven fabric or knitted and then cut and tailored with bulky seams. This process produces various underwear styles for women in a variety of sizes and fits. Conventional underwear with seams, especially those that are thicker, can interact with the wearer to cause significant discomfort, particularly when the wearer is combining several layers of undergarments to achieve a smooth appearance under the wearer's clothes. Underwear can also be knit as one piece on a circular knitting machine to produce a seamless garment. These processes produce undergarments in many varieties of size and fit. When wearing conventional or seamless underwear, the wearer will often need to combine multiple layers or garments to achieve a sleek, smooth and opaque appearance under clothes. This causes extra bulk, thickness, and discomfort for the wearer. With many fabrics and particularly in sunlight, a woman's silhouette and underwear can be visible.